Sasuke's surprise
by Sasuyu
Summary: Naruto, havinga brightness, decides to make a surprise party for Sasuke's birthday. Couple:SasuSaku, mention of NaruHina


_There is another of my traduction of one of my OS! _

_Have a great time!_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

><p><p>

**_Happy birthday Sasuke!_**

The Sasuke's birthday, on July 23rd, approached at big step. Naruto, for this opportunity, decide to make him a surprise party. On the 18 years of a boy, he celebrates it! No? On this thought which the beautiful fair-haired man had the idea to make this party. There was a week before a fateful date. And the key of this success would be her best friend, Sakura.

She went out with Sasuke since a little more than a month, what made her radiant. In the same day, Naruto had made a summit, with everybody on Mondays, in him under ground of Hyuuga. Once everybody finally to arrive, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee and Kiba spoke between them. Naruto put himself in front of everybody and coughed noisily for drawn their attention. It made them stop speaking, for those who spoke.

_Hi! Well, I'm combined to you here to speak to you the birthday of Sasuke. I would like to make him a surprise party, with alcohol and everything. And for it, I need of you.

By hearing the fair-haired man to speak, everybody listened to, but by listening to his idea not so stupid, everybody put himself has to listen to attentively.

_What can we make for you? Asked for the rose slowly.

In passing her time with Sasuke, she had a lot to change in passing to be "rude" at soft.

_I need you, Sakura, would be remote Sasuke, for all week, of what could give him the chip at the ear.

_Hai, (yes) says Sakura.

_Ok. Tenten, would you want occupied of the drink? With alcohol, pleases ?

_Hai!

_Ino, of the decoration?

_Ok, the decoration know it to me.

_Well, Kiba, the food?

_Hai.

_Lee and Neji, when you, if the girls one need help, you will can the help her?

_Hai! Says Lee by making the "Salute of the soldier ".

_Hn… answered Neji.

_And Hinata, whom would you tell to make the music with me?

Naruto, by looking at her with its most beautiful smile, had insisted on the "me". What had made so that beautiful Hyuuga had at a smile at her ears.

_Hai, she answered in her small shaking voice.

Naruto typed in the hands and smiles to everybody.

_Now, everybody in the work!

Everybody went out of the Hyuuga's house and Sakura went to the Uchiha's manor, whereas the other one left towards different stores to make their missions, or is they followed Naruto. The rose quickly walked to arrive as quickly as possible to Sasuke. Once to arrive in front of the Uchiha's door, she knocks at the door. She saw the door opened and see him bare-chested, with a small smile on his lips. He was still in pyjama. He slept with pants for pyjama. He opened the arms and she came automatically to be accommodated. He was cold with most part of the world, but with Sakura, he was always soft.

_Hello my dear, how are you? Asked for Sasuke having closed the door on them.

_I'm ok and you? Asked for the rose.

_I'm fine.

Meanwhile, them was sat on the sofa by embracing her. She had made for him a magnificent smile before making quite small against his trunk. While caressing the back, he continued to speak.

_Well, you came to spend the day with me?

_Yes, all the week, if I can, says Sakura by putting the face in his neck.

_Oh yes? Would you does not like to sleep here for all week? He Asked by making her head raise with help from two fingers under her chin.

Sakura smiles. Every evening them passed together, he asked her to remain, but she not accepted it often.

_Well…ok.

With a little smile, he put his lips on her. She answered him slowly and crossed her arms around his neck. She caressed his hair in passing and ironing the hands in his color hair crow. They broke it some time later.

_What do you want path to look for your business at once? Asked for Sasuke by putting the front against that of the rose.

_Why not, but you should not put at least anything to dress more? Not that I don't like, well, with the girls who drool in front of you...

He put a kiss on her mouth to silence her.

_Well, you know why I choose you. Wait, I go up to change my clothes.

He smiles and kisses her before rising to the stage. She remained sat on the sofa and smiles. She was the happiest women since she was with him. It made her rethink his declaration. He made it for her under a cherry blossom tree, by saying to her "I love you" and embrace her afterward. He had highlighted his soft side this day there. Her spirit diverted a moment since that she feels her beautiful brown rise of the sofa slowly by pulling her slowly by hands. She smiles by taking back her spirits there interlacing their fingers with her.

_Here we go? She asked.

_Yes.

He guided her when she lives, before they saw them, Kiba and Naruto sees them, to go to last one, with arms fills with bags containing of the food. They had eventually seen her and they try to hide behind all they could found. At the same time, the rose had fired the hand of its brown towards her, making him returned towards her and in the middle of the square, kiss and crossing her arms around the neck. He was surprised with it, not waiting, but he crossed the arms around her size by squeezing it against him and by returning her kiss.

It was back Kiba and Naruto in this way they were able to left and running towards the house of the fair-haired man a little farther. She had opened eyes whereas the brown had closed his, and lives her friends run. Once they were outside of his field of vision, she granted to release his mouth. He made a small devastating smile and he continued his road towards the house of the beautiful Sakura.

They arrive some minutes later in front of the house of Haruno. When the mother of Sakura saw them at the window of the kitchen, she came any continuation to wish hello Sakura, and to kiss both cheeks of Sasuke, as her habit.

_Well, How are you? Asked Sakura's mother to Sasuke.

_Yes thank you, and you? Answered Sasuke politely.

_Yes thanks.

She left to the kitchen and Sasuke went to the room of Sakura, with indeed his girlfriend. He watched her making a bag containing all her effects and her clothes. Because it's a bag with a shoulder strap, Sasuke took it off the hands of Sakura and put the braid on his shoulder. They came down in the kitchen and whereas Sasuke waited in front of the door. Sakura was going to prevent her mother about she left for a week to Sasuke's manor. She was not too much agreeing with it, but if it could allow seeing more often the magnificent smile who came on the face of her daughter, she would accept. Of that she made.

After to have to wish a good day by Sakura's mother, they left towards Sasuke's manor. They arrive a little later and once entered the house, he led it to our chamber. He put the bag near the bed and embraced her for they stretch out on the bed. She snuggles up to him, happy.

The rest of the day took place well and they were put to sleep the end of the day in their arms. She wakes up to the following morning in the warmth, with a soft breath on her neck. A smile appeared on its lips and she began caressing the arm which was around her size. Sasuke keeps silent about the best thing which arrived to her. It was a little as her small sunbeam. Sasuke smiles by feeling the caress on his arm. He put a kiss in her neck and tightened his grip on her.

_Well, are you slept well princess?

_Yes and you?

_I always sleep better when I have you in my arms.

She smiled and turned around towards him by squeezing up against her trunk. They past the rest of the day in the bed, safe to eat and even in that case, them ate in the bed. Sakura liked spending his days as her with him. It made her smell important has his eyes, what he did not often see the others of the gang.

The continuation of the week took place as well. He spent their romantic time, and Sasuke felt good when he was with her. She calms him. Without for some exits except the house, they was to spend strange things…

_Flash Back_

Sasuke, Wednesday, had invited Sakura to the restaurant, to please her. She quickly had to accept, and has to thank with kissing. Once they were near, they were returned in a Japanese restaurant where they liked going to eat. By looking itself for a table, they transfer it Lee and last Ino .Ino began blushing by seeing them in enter. She invited them of the hand to come sat at their table.

Once sat, a waiter came any continuation to take their order. Once their dishes arrived, Lee decided to ask:

_Et then, how goes the preparation of the mpff!

Ino had embrace Lee, at surprise of the couple. At the same time, he had almost given the game away comment of the birthday, exactly, in the celebrated. Once the kiss finishes, the couple laughs a little bit by seeing the red cheeks of our both friends.

_End of the Flash Back_

Other errors of this kind were committed during the lapse of time for prepared the birthday. Every time, every person who was with the person who was going to sell the punch, prepare to divert the conversation or splat feet of the person, for not revealed the other matter than the necessities. Sasuke had remark the strange behaviour of his friends, they would have been able to consider as weird also. But he asked the question. When since his friends wasn't weird? With this answer he did not ask more question.

Friday was finally arriving, in the big pleasure of everybody which was tired to lay to the last descendant Uchiha. Sakura had seen to it, this day there that Uchiha do not be of the day there. She had also taken care of closed all the lights, as it, he would not see everybody in the lounge when they would be there all. She had passed after noon in the park with him, that near the house of the brown. He had to spend time in kissing or to caress. In the house, they had been able to hear some laughter of Sakura coming from the park.

While the sun to start lay down, Sakura decides that the house was to be ready. In fact, Kiba was to pass near the park by walking Akamaru, its dog. There was the signal to say was them could returned to the house. Along the way, she promised to him that she would cook, what it made an attractive smile on the lips of Sasuke He liked all that Sakura could cook.

Hand in hand they managed towards the domain Uchiha. Once he had opened the door, the beautiful Sasuke had closed the door and had to put Sakura back on this one and he kiss lovingly with a touch of passion, whereas Sakura put the hand in the wall and in let us feel, tried to find the switch. Once she found it she switched on the light when he began caressing slowly her hips.

Once the light was switch on, everybody shouted «surprise! » But they are mirrored laughter in light Sasuke the head in the neck of Sakura. Sasuke, always the head in the neck of Sakura, smiles. Naruto asked him:

_Well, you are surprised?

_Hmmm... No, not really. With everybody who almost gave the game away...

Everybody reddened. Or quite at least, everybody who felt concerning. Naruto fetched a beer for both young turtledoves, immediately after. They thanked him with a smile and whereas Kiba closed the light, Naruto was going to put some music and to light a play of light in the lounge, to make a kind of club.

Everybody goes towards the dance floor improvised, which was the middle of the lounge to clear of everything the furniture that was to rest against walls. They are mirrored to dance in the sound of the lively music which got free of tops-speakers.

Sakura passed in the arms of everyone park them who invited her to dance, what not more not inevitably in the brown which saw certain lustful glance to the rose. Then from she was within the reach of the arms, he go with her for a dance.

A little later, Sakura, having too much drunken alcohol, start to look for Sasuke in the lounge. She banged against certain piece of furniture, but she put itself laughter afterward, against blow of alcohol to her. She finishes by found sat on an armchair pad to big file, accompanied with Naruto. They had both a glass alcohol strong in the hand.

She approached of him and by leaving her glass empties on the table, she sat on his knees. Pleasantly surprised, it crossed an arm around her size and the other around the shoulders by squeezing her slightly against him. She crossed her arms around the neck and approached of his ear.

_Sasuke... Would you tell you to go up in the room with me? She says with a voice which would see who wanted sensual.

He made her sit back up on his knees, she was raised and she pulled him slowly by the hand.

_Sakura, you are drunk.

_Well! not at all! Come…

She put a kiss in the hollow of the neck, but it did not get confused. She avoided little, as a child, and he went up her in the room for going to line her. He transported her in his arms in the style of the bridegrooms. She had rested the head on his shoulder.

But what took place afterward in this chamber does not look at you...


End file.
